


Crumpled Up Paper

by Lucicelo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, Both of their kids have pink hair, F/M, First Meeting, Humor, Soulmates, Visions, alternative universe - no powers, flashes of the future, future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Tsukino Usagi's disappointment over her low grades disappeared when she met her soulmate, Chiba Mamoru.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Crumpled Up Paper

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading a naruto soulmate AU series by Raendown where if you look into your soulmate's eyes you see an image of your future children. I found this idea so cute and I ended up making a few different pairings I like with this concept.
> 
> I added another child after Chibiusa. Since this is a no powers au as well, I thought Usagi and Mamoru would have another child. I didn't use the side story child. This new baby has the same pink hair as Chibiusa. His name would be Mamoru as well aka Chibimamo. These two are not creative in naming their kids let's just say that lol 
> 
> -Lucicelo

Usagi stomped her feet onto the ground as she stared at her horrible test grade. She tried her best. Even going so far to skip her favorite show to study when she returned home from school. Her head hurt from reading the same words over and over again, but _nothing_ stuck in her head.

Her little tinge of pride came from the jump from a failing grade to an average one. Still a low grade, but better than her last test. _Far_ better. At least, she knew she didn't fail _all_ her subjects. This would make her momma's lectures bearable. Maybe, she might get praise for working hard and taking her studies seriously.

Then again, her momma beamed at her brother's test scores. He scored perfect grades without effort and taunted her while playing video games. She struggled to breach the passable grade marks. It just wasn't fair.

Sighing, her stomach grumbled from the stress. She wanted to buy a burger and forget about her results. Maybe, even buy a milkshake to go along with her burger. Anything to make herself happier.

Crumbling up the paper, she threw it behind her with a final grimace. "Good riddance!"

Right behind her, she heard someone scoff and the rustling of paper. "Terrible."

Usagi's sour mood worsened as she turned around to scream. "Oh yeah! What makes you so-" She froze in place as she stared into the man's bright blue eyes.

The images of a pink haired little girl appeared in her mind. Her red eyes twinkled as she laughed while running away from her. After her, another child appeared, a pink haired little boy with blue eyes. He blushed in complete embarrassment as Usagi placed multiple kisses on his face in public. Both of them clamored into her soulmate's arms when he returned home from work. Most of all, the deep longing to hold them in her arms made her knees _weak_.

She loved them already.

Once their eye contact broke, Usagi checked out her soulmate. To her relief, he didn't appear far older than her. He wore a high school uniform to an _elite_ private high school. A high school she never hoped to get the grades to enter into. His black hair was cut short with bangs framing his face. His glasses didn't hide away his face, but the rimless style made them seem invisible.

To her surprise, tears came down the young man's face. He slowly reached up his hand and touched his face in disbelief. Almost as if he didn't expect such a reaction from seeing his future children. It seemed like a good thing because the guy started smiling, almost wistfully at the possibilities.

"I-" Usagi blushed. "Looks like we're soulmates."

The taller man dropped the balled up paper onto the floor before he spoke. "It looks like we are." He smiled light, transforming his pretty face into a beautiful one. "My name is Chiba Mamoru."

Usagi played with one of her curls with a smile. "Tsukino Usagi." As she recalled their possible children, she giggled. "Pink hair?"

Mamoru shook his head in amusement. "Your side of the family?"

"Maybe?" Usagi giggled. "Momma has purple hair and I came out blonde. What about your family? Any weird hair colors?"

Mamoru paused for a moment. His eyes got a distant look in his eyes before he answered. "No. I don't think so. All black hair. I think."

Usagi huffed out her cheeks. "Well, looks like you're the lucky man with pink haired children. Don't think you can run off after seeing them."

Instead of becoming annoyed, Mamoru smiled light. "Yes, I'm _lucky._ From the looks of our visions, we raised smart, but mischievous children. From what I saw, they were respectful, but retaliate with a vengeance."

Usagi's irritation waned at the sight of Mamoru's smile. He didn't appear like he was teasing her. In fact, he looked beyond himself in happiness over having any children at all. The pink hair seemed amusing to him if anything else. 

Gathering the courage, she stepped closer to him and embraced him. She felt him stiffen up, but he relaxed enough to place his hands on her shoulders. He didn't dare touch her anywhere past her shoulders.

Looking up at him, Usagi batted her eyelashes. "I was going to get a burger. Do you want to tag along with me?"

Mamoru snorted. "I can't, Bunhead. I'll take you on a real date on a different day." He told her. "Sadly, I have to go to cram school."

Usagi harrumphed. "Can't you call them to cancel? Mamoru-san, you have your soulmate in your arms." She tightened her grip around his torso. "I'm sure your teacher will understand if you miss a day of extra classes."

Mamoru poked the middle of Usagi's forehead with an arched brow. "Don't you have cram school?"

"Nope!" Usagi smiled big.

Mamoru tried prying his eyes away from Usagi's soft baby blues, but it was useless. She _captivated_ him. He was fond of this beaming, smiling girl enough to break out of his routine. This brief interaction caused a fluttering infatuation where he didn't want to leave her side.

No wonder his school emphasized not giving eye contact to _anyone._ Students, teachers, adults. It didn't matter. The discovery of a soulmate distracted the best of students from their education. It made sense in theory, but the temptation to give eye contact stirred the rebellious side of _any_ student. An old acquaintance of his found his soulmate at cram school of all places.

In a way, seeing his soulmate before his eyes prompted even more thoughts of the future. Before the knowledge of his soulmate, he wanted to grow up and enter into his preferred career. In the future, he would have a family to support. _His family._ Two little kids and a wife.

Coughing into his hand, Mamoru sighed. "Fine. I'll call from a pay phone and we will spend the afternoon together."

"Yay!" Usagi squeezed Mamoru one more time before she released him from her embrace. "I'll use the pay phone after you. I need to let momma know that I met you." She bounced on her feet in excitement. "Oh, she'll be so happy. Papa might play around over losing me to my soulmate, but I know he'll be happy too."

Mamoru held onto Usagi's hand when he led her to the nearest pay phone. "I'll have to meet your parents soon. I don't want any misunderstandings."

"Misunderstandings?"

Mamoru said. "I want to be honest in my intentions with you." He paused near the phone booth and let go of her hand. "I don't want them to worry about your safety when you're with me."

Touched at the sentiment, Usagi nodded her head. "Oh, okay." 

Mamoru entered the phone booth, leaving the door agar as Usagi heard him speaking on the phone. Mamoru didn't appear annoyed at his teacher before he ended the call. He went out of the booth before Usagi went inside and called her momma. She shared a squeal with her mom and she overheard Mamoru stifling a laugh. 

After having up the phone, Usagi immediately grabbed Mamoru's hand and led him to her favorite burger place. They didn't stop handholding for the rest of the afternoon. 

**The end.**


End file.
